


Kiss me while you can

by WinterSnow10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/pseuds/WinterSnow10
Summary: No, Antoine was not ruining any relationship, he just didn't believe that himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deiv17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/gifts).



> A special shout to you know who. You've polished once again.
> 
> Also to another special person. I hope you enjoy the story.

Olivier noticed it before International Break, the way Antoine would take longer to respond to his texts or completely ignore them. In the hotel lobby, having learned that they were assigned the same room, Olivier grinned as he wrapped his arm around Anto. 

“What’s been up with you lately?” Oli questioned before he kissed the side of the younger man’s head. 

“Been busy,” Antoine shrugged, avoiding eye contact. 

“Antoine, Anto…” Antoine refused to look up. “Grizi, come on babe, what’s really wrong?” Olivier wondered as they walked to the elevator. 

‘Nothing,” the younger man whispered as he stepped into the elevator. 

The journey was over in a tense minute, the both of them stepping out at the same time. Olivier walked behind him, responding to the annoyed text that Jennifer had sent him. Antoine was silent as he put the key card into the slot and opened the door. He gently pulled his suitcases behind him, not bothering to leave the door open for Oli, who then walked into it, a stream of profanities leaving his lips. Antoine crawled up in the too bright sheets before he rested his head against the pillow and turned his music up as loud as he could. 

“Couldn’t have left the door opened, no?” Oli muttered as he took out one of the buds. 

Antoine just looked at him, his beautiful eyes huge and unsure. Olivier’s hand moved to the base of the younger man’s neck. 

“You can talk to me, about anything,” Oli mumbled before he pecked the younger man’s lips. 

“I’m fine, Oli,” Antoine muttered before he kissed the older man. 

The two of them stayed wrapped up in each other for what felt like hours. They didn’t speak; they just watched each other. Then Olivier’s phone started blowing up with texts – and the pit in Antoine’s stomach returned. 

“I’m gonna go for a shower,” Antoine mumbled, his voice small and shaky. 

Olivier bit his lip; he wanted to make sure Grizi was alright, but Jennifer wouldn’t stop plaguing him.

Antoine turned on the shower, hoping that it would drown out the conversation on the other side of the bathroom door. He stepped into the hot water once he had stripped himself, but his knees felt weak so he sat in the bath, just letting the water flow over him. 

‘I’m ruining his marriage, his life,’ Antoine thought as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. 

He continued to hear the conversation. Then Antoine’s own phone buzzed with a text, disrupting the music. He was finished anyway, so he turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist. The message was short and sweet. A quick picture of princess Mia, well, Anto's princess anyway

Antoine rubbed his temples as he left the phone in the bathroom, He needed to be clear for what was going to happen next, which was probably going to be nothing. Olivier was still on the phone when he walked out. 

“Fine, Jennifer, yeah, tell the kids I love them. Bye, Jen,” Oli announced before he hung up. 

Antoine moved quickly to find some clothes. Night was already drowning out the sunlight. The younger man crawled into his bed once he was dressed. He felt it dip under the weight. 

“Talk to me,” Oli whispered as he rubbed his hand over Antoine’s clothed arm. 

“I feel like I’m ruining your relationship.” 

“What? I must have missed that. Grizi, baby, you’re not ruining any relationship. Me and Jen, we have our agreements - she loves you. But I really think the only reason she likes you is Mia,” Olivier grinned. 

“Really?”. 

“Yeah. Think about how much of each other we’ll be seeing, except you’ll be on the opposite side of the pitch. Not sure about that, babe,” Olivier announced before he dropped kisses over Antoine’s lips. 

“No talking,” Antonio laughed. 

The younger man pushed Olivier flat onto his back afore he straddled his hips, kissing him warmly. Olivier’s hands were rubbing small circles into his soft skin. 

“Playful, I think I’ve been a bad influence on you,” Oli grinned. 

“I agree, a beautiful bad influence. I love you,” Antoine promised before he sealed their lips again. 

“Je t’aime aussi, mon amour,” Olivier smiled. 

“We’ll figure this out?” 

“In our usually stupid fashion,” Olivier laughed.


End file.
